


The Broken Omega

by Parkkrys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Differences, Alpha Keith, Alpha Sven, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Fertility Issues, Hand Jobs, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscommunication, Nesting, Omega Akira, Trust Issues, Ulaz shows up briefly since he is a doctor, Unhealthy Relationships, alpha shiro, marriage problems, master/Pet references, public shaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys
Summary: Less and less omega's are presenting every year which is leading them to the extinct of the human race. Luckily the Galra have a solution that a lot of people don't agree with but it works. Now Shiro has to try and keep the peace between his family and this broken omega that was gifted to them.It's a lot harder than he realized.





	1. The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> So this is an odd idea that I have here. Now I don't know what you guys will think of this considering the entire idea as a whole. So I need you guys to do a favor for me. 
> 
> When you are done reading this chapter I need you guys to drop a comment of what you think before I will continue this any farther.
> 
> I know I am not the best writer in the batch but I do enjoy writing so I really do hope you guys will like this.
> 
> Thank you to my twin Parkshan820 for beta reading this for me and reassuring me through this entire writing process!!!

Shiro has been working under Kolivan since the Galra became the president of section four hundred and forty two which is just a fancy number for Earth. Which was fifteen years ago.

Fifteen years ago the Galra had invaded their planet, claiming that they were there to save them from their own destruction. They have heard about their dying population, which meant that less and less omegas presented and more and more alpha’s presented, meaning without the omega’s there was less reproduction, which meant their world was dying because there were less children being born each year. The children that were born only had a fifty percent chance of living to two months without having organ failure, heart problems or brain damage.

So the Galra came up with a solution. The solution was that they would collect the omegas when they presented at the age of twelve and teach them what it was meant to be a proper house wife. There they were taught how to cook, to clean and of course how to please their alphas. The biggest lesson they are taught is to never say no to their alpha. Then they are told that they can be claimed by three Alpha’s and if they aren’t claimed by three they are belittled for it. Once the omega has reached the mature age of eighteen then they are given as gift’s to the alphas who were working for the Galra or are very powerful and rich enough to take care of the omega. Then they are told to breed them within the year or the omega will be punished.

Shiro was less than pleased when he heard the last part. He thought it wasn’t fair for the omegas to be punished for not being able to have a pup within the year, he thought it should be the alpha’s fault for not being able to seed them properly in order for the omega’s body to be able to catch and let a child grow. When he tried to fight against Zarkon’s rein he was tortured and became known as Zarkon’s Champion before Zarkon finally saw that he has been punished enough and let him free but not without a price of his pride and his arm. So when Kolivan came to him and asked him for help to run his campaign, he jumped on it and helped him. The result, well Kolivan became the president of Earth instead of Sendak and life has been somewhat normal for them ever since.

Now at the age of thirty five he had a wonderful stubborn but fiery husband with a strong respectful son and he couldn’t be happier with his life. Shiro hummed as he spun in his office chair, eyeing the clock that ticked slowly closer to six so he could go home to said wonderful husband and son when a knocked sounded. Shiro groaned internally as he planted his feet onto the ground, waiting for the world around him to stop spinning as he snapped a quick come in.

He really shouldn’t have been surprised when he saw his office door slide open to reveal Kolivan. Without thinking, Shiro stood up only swaying lightly as he put a smile on his lips. “Kolivan! What can I do for you?” He could already tell Kolivan was not impressed at that very moment.

“Shirogane.” He stated as he raised a brow at his antics before shaking his head lightly. Shiro should feel bad but considering that he has dragged the stoic man away from his secretary several times in the past week he could just shrug this off on the list of ‘Let it slide cause I know you bang the secretary’. Kolivan cleared his throat lightly to gain his attention before he clasped his hands together behind his back. “I have a gift for you and your family which I assume you know what it is already.” He stated.

The man wasn’t wrong Shiro thought with a wince. He hoped that it wouldn’t come to this because he knew Keith would not accept this without making his thoughts well known. “Kolivan please, you know how my family and I feel about this already.”

He noticed Kolivan look at him with sympathy before he shook his head lightly. “Shiro you know I have no choice in the matter. Zarkon has already slapped my wrists wondering why I haven’t given your family an omega yet.”

“Because we don’t want one.” Shiro snapped as he crossed his arms across his chest as he stared at the taller male with a stern look. “Have you told him that?”

Kolivan sighed in annoyance as he closed his eyes for a second, as if he was willing himself not to strangle Shiro right then and there before the man opened his eyes with a glare. “You of all people know I cannot tell him that Shirogane. Just get the omega pregnant and then the omega will be out of your hands.” He barked before he huffed out a harsh breath. “Look I know you don’t like this, I know that Keith will not like this but you have waited for so long that Zarkon himself is coming here to gift you an omega and you will accept it and say thank you without hesitation you understand me?”

Shiro growled as he let himself fall back into his chair, he hated this. “When will Zarkon get here?” He grunted, balling his hands into fists. God he has no idea how he was going to break this to Keith and Sven.

“Four days. It would be wise if you tell your family about this and get ready for this because whether you like it or not, you are getting an omega.” Kolivan warned. “Take the next four days off and then get dressed up for this omega and meet us here in my office do you understand me?”

Shiro wordlessly nodded as he looked away from Kolivan, not even saying anything as the man walked out of his office like he didn’t just drop this onto his lap. The next thing he knew he was standing and was throwing his coffee mug at the wall, feeling a bit satisfied when he heard it shatter on impact before he started pacing the room. He groaned as he brought his hands up to tug at his bangs, a bad habit he learned when he was a child as he stopped looking over at the picture he had on his desk. It was a wedding photo of Keith that he adored when he first laid his eyes on it. Keith looked so carefree, so happy and so in love that he couldn’t let himself place the picture in a photo album to collect dust on the shelf.

Now he just hoped this doesn’t drive his husband away from him.

  
~*~

“I’m home!” Shiro called out as he threw his keys on the stand beside the door, closing the door shut behind him with the back of his foot. He couldn’t help but smile when he watched Keith walk towards him and he couldn’t help but to wrap the smaller alpha up into his body as he let himself relax since the conversation with Kolivan happened.

“Welcome home old timer.” Keith muffled into his collarbone which earned him a chuckle as Shiro squeezed him a bit tighter. “Whatever you say punk.”  
When Keith finally pulled away Shiro could feel the panic rising. He didn’t want to lose him not when Keith was the best thing that’s ever happened to him. Keith must have picked up on it as he froze before taking a step closer towards him, his eyes worried before the he lifted a hand to place onto his jawline with a delicate hand. “Hey what’s wrong?” Keith whispered. Shiro couldn’t answer, he couldn’t bring himself to answer as he shook his head. “Takashi tell me what’s going on now.”

He couldn’t help but flinch lightly at his husband’s tone. He always did hate it when he made Keith mad or even a bit annoyed. “We need to have a family meeting.” He stated, looking at everything but his husband’s eyes as Keith nodded. 

“Okay. Family meeting then.” 

Shiro let out a rush of air when Keith walked away, probably to coax Sven out of his room and he couldn’t help but grit his teeth, balling his hands into fists once more. He has never felt this way before, never felt the dread that ran through his body that made him sick to his stomach, his heart beat racing in anxiety. After Sven was ‘born’ from an artificial womb that the Galra had advertised but shortly shut down when too many alphas were opting to choose that rather than sleep with an omega and getting them knocked up. Keith had declared that he didn’t want an omega in his house after Sven came home shortly after he was ‘born’. He had everything he wanted what did he need an omega for? 

He slowly made his way to the living room, not even surprised when he saw his family already sitting on the couch wondering what he was going to say. He didn’t bother to sit down, no need to because once he dropped this on them he would be too anxious to sit in one spot. “So I have some news.” He started, clearing his throat as he brought his shoulders back, clasping his hands behind his back. “You are not going to like this but we have to do our duty as alphas. In four days Zarkon is going to gift us an omega.” 

“A what!?” Keith exclaimed as he stood up, his eyes burning as he violet eyes glared at him. Shiro knew he had every right to be mad, he knew he wouldn’t be happy with this. In some ways he could agree to his husbands reactions but he couldn’t. He let out a breath as he looked over towards Sven to see his reaction. He saw the boy in deep thought as he bounced his knee. 

“Shiro I told you that I didn’t want an omega around here! We are fine the way we are.” Keith ranted as he started to pace the room and Shiro felt a headache coming on. “Keith you know I have no choice in this. Look Kolivan told me all we have to do is knock the omega up, we keep the baby and the omega will be on their way to another family.”

Whatever Keith heard in his voice made him pause and he felt himself relax a bit. “I feel bad for the omega.” Sven spoke as he leaned back onto the couch as he looked at both of his parents. “This omega already has to go through with popping out babies every one to two years and you guys are bickering about how it’s such a burden to be given one to deal with. I think you should both grow up.” He bit out as he crossed his arms bitterly before he stood up looking at both of them before he shook his head as he walked out of the room and Shiro stared at the doorway he walked through in shock. He never once thought his son would ever speak to them this way. 

When he finally managed to look over at Keith he saw his husband standing in one spot, his arms crossed, his head down and so tense he looked like he could break at any moment and he knew he had to do something. He gently walked over towards the other alpha, slowly bringing his hand up to gently place his hand on Keith’s shoulder. 

He sighed in relief when he felt Keith relax under his touch. “I know you don’t want this Keith but Sven is right. The omega already went through enough, you don’t even have to talk to them. Sven and I can deal with the omega.” 

“I don’t want you to.” Keith sobbed as he looked up at him and Shiro immediately knew what was Keith’s problem. “Keith I promise I will not pick this omega over you, I love you, I chose you. Why would I want the omega over you?” He tried to reassure him, watching as Keith trembled as he pulled him closer, slowly wrapping his arms around him. “I only want you Keith.” 

“I know that Takashi. I’m just worried about all of this! I’m worried that this omega will break this family. You know how alpha’s act around them especially in heat. I don’t want us bickering and fighting over this omega.” Keith shot back as he stepped out of Shiro’s embrace. 

Shiro couldn’t disagree with him. He himself has seen what one omega could do to a family and he never wanted it to happen to his own. It always made him upset to see alpha’s turn their backs against each other even if they have years of trust and love in their backgrounds. He would do everything in his power to make sure it never happened to his own family. 

“It will never happen to us. We will set up boundaries, figure out what the best course of action and then see what happens when the omega arrives. Does that sound alright?” He asked as he watched Keith nibbled on his bottom lip and yes while that would usually cloud his mind making him want to kiss his husband and lock them in a room for hours to worship him but he couldn’t let himself get distracted. When Keith finally nodded he hung his head in relief as he whispered a quiet thank you. 

When he finally looked up he saw Keith smiling at him, leaning up to kiss him and Shiro couldn’t help but growl as he pulled him closer, both of his hands running along the smaller alpha’s sides until it reached his ass, giving it a quick squeeze. He felt something dark take over him as a low moan reached his ears before Keith pulled away. “Okay big boy. Work first, we have a lot to do.” 

Shiro couldn’t help but let out a low whine as Keith pulled himself away, laughing loudly as he sent a wink at him. “Come on old timer. We have to go have a talk with our son and figure out what the heck our game plan is.” 

“Fine but after I am having my way with you.” Shiro promised huskily, reaching out to pull Keith close again only to have the alpha chuckle at him. “Deal.” Keith muttered against his lips before he spun around, swaying his hips for him and oh Shiro couldn’t peel his eyes away from his ass no matter how hard he tried. He just hoped this talk wasn’t going to last to long.

~*~

Four days seemed like a lot of time to prepare but really it wasn’t. When they finally managed to sit down and figure out a plan and a room for the omega they rushed to get it done. Sven demanded that the omega should at least get a decent bed if he was going to stay there and Shiro agreed with him. It took Keith a while to accept the whole situation but when he deemed that he had choice in the matter he offered that they should at least get the omega a collar so they could go shopping since they are going to need clothes for the poor thing.  
Now Shiro grumbled as he watched his husband fix his tie as he looked up at him. “What’s wrong Takashi?” he asked and Shiro just groaned.

“I don’t want to deal with Zarkon.” He hated the man. Zarkon likes to come to Earth once in a while just to show himself off and to nit pick through the omega’s just to make them feel horrible about themselves. Sure he did save humanity but he didn’t like the way he did it and he hated how Zarkon expects them to do whatever he wanted at the snap of his fingers. His second in command Sendak wasn’t any better either. 

“You will only have to deal with him for maybe an hour darling, so no need to work yourself up over it Takashi.” Keith replied to his grumble before he ran his hands down Shiro’s chest. “There handsome as ever.” 

Shiro smiled down at him, noting the small frown that was painted across his soft lips. “Thank you baby.” He whispered before he wrapped his arms around his husbands much smaller waist as he nuzzled into soft raven hair, laughing lightly at Keith’s squawk about ruining his hair. He loved this man with every fiber of his being. “Everything’s going to be okay.” 

He watched as Keith melted into his embrace, nodding stiffly into his chest. “I hope so Takashi.” He whispered and Shiro felt his heart break a little at the sound of his voice. He knew Keith was mad about the entire situation, he just hoped that once the omega is here Keith will be able to calm himself down a bit. Eventually they pulled apart, making their way to the front door where Sven was waiting for them. They all silently nodded at each other before Shiro opened the front door, letting his family walk out the door first before he shut and locked the door behind him. He felt as if they were going to their deaths instead of going to receive a gift and he didn’t exactly know how to fix the entire situation. 

They didn’t speak in the car, the tense silence all making them a bit jumpy as Shiro drove towards Kolivan’s office. He had expected for Sven to snap at them like he did before when he dropped the news but Sven stayed quiet, staring silently out the window. He should have spoke to his son or done something to reassure him like he had with Keith, he realized now that Sven wasn’t any better than his husband and he felt shame creep up his neck as he tried to push it out of his mind. He needed to do something to fix this mood before they met this omega or things are going to start off on the wrong foot which Shiro had to admit, he really wants to avoid altogether. 

He just didn’t know what to say which was hilarious because he always knew what to say, but this wasn’t exactly a normal situation to be in. 

When he finally shifted the car into park he just sat there, hands resting on the steering wheel trying to think of something to say. He wasn’t really surprised when Sven spoke up. “Forget whatever you are going to say. Let’s just get this over and done with.” With that Sven got out of the car and Shiro flinched when the younger alpha slammed the door shut. 

Keith sighed as he opened the car door, looking back behind him to look at him. “Well you heard him.”  
By the time that they entered the building, took the elevator ride up Shiro had to admit that the tension grew into a simmer then into a cold acceptance. Shiro couldn’t help but smile once he spotted Kolivan waiting for them outside his office door, noticing how tense the stoic man was. “Kolivan.” He greeted once they got close enough, his smile fading when he saw the look in the much taller male’s eyes. “Kolivan what’s wrong?” 

Kolivan held up a hand, shaking his head as his frown seemed to deepen. “I must apologize now Shirogane. Keith it’s good to see you once again.” He spoke before he started to turn placing his hand on the door. “Be prepared.” With that he pushed the door open, walking inside the room and Shiro couldn’t help but follow, tensing when he saw Zarkon standing in the middle of the room with Sendak standing with him and a much smaller figure trembling in between the two alpha’s. 

“Mr. Shirogane. Nice to meet you and your family.” Zarkon drawled, standing tall in his Galra armor, one hand was placed on the omega’s shoulder. Shiro couldn’t get a clear view of the poor thing’s face as the omega kept their, no his head down. When he turned to look at his family he noticed how tall his husband was standing, glaring at Zarkon while Sven didn’t seemed to be bothered at all. “I have heard that you and your family have been discarding your duties as alphas Champion.”

He felt cold dread run down his spine as he clasped his hands behind his back. Yes he does not like this man but it doesn’t mean he isn’t afraid of him, especially considering how Zarkon had made him his champion years ago as a punishment for not following his rules in the beginning. Now not only did he have to save himself, he had to save his family as well if he wasn’t careful enough with his answers. “We haven’t been discarding our duties, more like waiting for the right omega sir.” He lied as he hoped that his answer was good enough.

Zarkon stayed silent after his weak excuse and the longer the silence lasted, the more he started to doubt himself before Sendak started laughing, starting out as a mere chuckle before it became a loud deep mocking laugh that made Shiro bristle. It seemed he wasn’t the only one annoyed before Zarkon held up a hand before Sendak snapped his mouth shut. “Sendak must I punish you once more?” 

“No sir.” Sendak gritted out and Zarkon nodded before he fixed his eyes back onto Shiro. 

“Looking for the right omega you say? Well I got you one.” He drawled as the hand that was resting on the smaller male beside him shoved him forward and Shiro watched as the omega caught himself before quickly moving back into the same stance he was in before, once again looking down so he couldn’t see the male’s face. “Omega, you will look at the alpha’s in front of you.” Zarkon commanded in his alpha voice and Shiro winced as he watched the omega snap his head up, revealing a young pale face with dark rich blue eyes. His raven hair tied up into a bun that indicated that the omegas hair was long and Shiro had to admit that the omega was beautiful. 

“Will this omega be good enough for your family?” 

Shiro turned to face his family, watching as Sven nodded before he moved his eyes to Keith to see the alpha’s face unreadable. He raised a brow at him before he heard Keith huff out a harsh breath before he nodded. Shiro didn’t realize how much relieve he felt course through his body at that moment when Keith agreed to accepting the omega. He worried that he was going to say something that could have gotten him into trouble or even worse getting the omega killed for not being good enough. 

Once he finally turned back around, he made a show of walking towards the omega, noticing how the male wore a typical pale blue omega gown that was tied around his neck, a leather belt wrapped around his stomach as it ended above the knees, revealing long legs, soft arms and his collarbone. He walked slowly around him before he noticed the large scar that rested on his right forearm. “How did the omega get this scar?” He asked, wondering what exactly this omega has been through before he somehow found himself standing in front of him. 

He frowned when he heard Sendak chuckle while Zarkon growled lightly. “My second in command here has damaged the omega for his own amusement, but for failing too many missions I am relocating the omega as a punishment.” 

That did not make him feel better at all. “What exactly has been damaged?” He questioned, slowly taking the omega’s hand, turning it over to see his inner arm and wrist looking for any self harm marks, he was glad when he didn’t find any. 

“The omega has several scars that shows that he has been tortured for fun, which I will admit was very amusing, you shall give it a try yourself. The only downside of this omega is that he has a much harder time getting pregnant since Sendak thought it was fun to stab him and wasn’t careful enough to see exactly where he was stabbing.” Zarkon listed with a wicked smile curled on his lips as if he was enjoying watching the omega tremble as he tried to stop himself from crying. 

“Hm the difficulty of getting pregnant isn’t exactly what we wanted but he will do. What is his name?” Shiro replied a bit lazily, letting Zarkon think that he was in fact going to torture the little omega. It seemed to please Zarkon a great deal. 

“Akira.” 

“What a beautiful name.” Keith spoke as he walked up towards the omega, gripping his jaw lightly to turn his head so he could see the soft skin that was hidden behind his hair. “I suppose he will do, maybe next time teach your fool to be more careful with his omegas. Sven come look and tell me what you think.” 

Sven silently moved forward, checking the omega much more slowly than they did and Shiro turned his head when he heard the disapproving grunt that came from Zarkon. “I see that you guys have turned towards the artificial womb that was available for a year. Had to shut it down since too many alpha’s were turning to that rather than do their duties.” 

Shiro felt proud when Sven gave no intention of hearing what the Galra jabbed as he took a step away from Akira. “I like him.” He stated before he moved to stand beside Kolivan. Shiro turned back towards Zarkon to see him nodding. “Glad you have accepted my gift Champion.” 

Shiro just bowed his head in response, knowing this man well enough that he respects an alpha submitting towards him instead of a simple thank you. With that he moved towards Keith who already was holding the collar out towards him. Their eyes met before Keith nodded slightly at him in reassurance as Shiro shakily accepted the collar from him before he turned around, moving to strap the collar around Akira’s neck who kept his eyes glued to the floor the entire time. 

Shiro let out a breath as he took a giant step back looking over at Zarkon. “Thank you for the gift Zarkon.” He thanked before he turned to leave the room, the deal now over. He was more than glad to get out of the office but Zarkon’s voice stopped him. “You are a fool to think I wouldn’t see through you lie Champion. This is a punishment, the omega is now yours to keep. No returning him, you brought this on yourself.” 

Shiro knew that Keith was cursing him right now, he didn’t even need to look to know how pissed off he was. When he glanced a look at Akira, he saw his face pale with fear and sickness before he turned around. “What?” He growled as he started to move towards the man who was in charge of it all but before he could get anywhere close to wrap his hands around the Galra’s neck, Kolivan stepped in. “Shirogane you are dismissed, You have another three days off to help the omega get comfortable.” He barked and Shiro knew he had no choice but to back down if he wanted to keep his job. But he couldn’t help but feel betrayed at that moment, Kolivan knew this was going to happen. This was why Kolivan apologized before they were able to go into the office. 

A gentle hand wrapped around his wrist and his brain recognized it as Keith before he whipped around, storming out of the room, the last thing he heard before the office door closed was Zarkon’s mocking laugh and oh he wanted to kill the man. He was not normally a violent man unless he had to be but Zarkon made him want to become violent just long enough to kill him. 

When they all filed into the elevator that was when Shiro heard a tiny voice fill the air around them. “I’m so sorry.” 

It took him a moment to realize that Akira had spoken and he closed his eyes, feeling even more horrible when Sven spoke gently towards the omega. “Don’t apologize, it’s not your fault.” 

This was going to be much worse than he originally thought it was going to be and he felt himself break a little when Keith grabbed onto his hand, giving him a reassuring squeeze before he felt a kiss gently placed onto his bond mark that Keith left when they wedded. He had to make this work, he had to make this okay even if it cost him everything. 


	2. A New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Sunnidaydreamer and Hegglet for commenting and letting me know what you guys thought! It means a lot to me that you guys gave me  
your opinions!
> 
> Another chapter of this which I still am not sure of what I feel about this story but hey it's happening. 
> 
> Thank you Parkshan820 for beta reading this for me once again!

When he first saw the Shirogane’s for the first time he immediately could tell they didn’t want him. That he was a burden to them he could see it in their eyes and could smell it. He could also smell fear, which sure he heard the stories about the Champion but he didn’t expect the man to be a really bad liar. That alpha couldn’t lie to save his goddamn life. 

It didn’t matter, he was just so freaking happy to get away from Sendak. He was tired of the games, the beatings and the constant pain. He knew he wasn’t that good of an omega, knew he wasn’t all that pretty, knew that he was broken. He was lucky that Zarkon decide to give him as a gift as a punishment instead of passing him to the public sex clubs where any alpha could hurt him or touch him. He hated it when alpha’s touched him as if he was a toy instead of an actual living being. God why was he so freaking terrified right now?

He didn’t even realize he zoned out until Zarkon shoved him forward and he desperately caught himself, and it more than irked him when Zarkon used his fucking alpha voice on him. His body moving to the voice even if he didn’t want to and all of a sudden he was staring at the champion in the eyes. It was interesting that his eyes was a steel colour. Then he felt horrible as the alpha turned to look at his family and he really couldn’t help but to glance over as well. 

All three of them were beautiful, the champion with his sharp jaw and his presence that he felt oddly comfortable in while the other one had violet eyes as he stood tall. He could tell that one has seen way to much for his current age and extremely attractive too, he had to be careful with that one. He let his eyes slide to the other alpha and he could immediately tell that he was a perfect mix between the other two alpha’s. Sure he was an omega but even if he was an alpha or even better a beta he would be drooling over them as he is now. But just because they were attractive doesn’t mean he would sleep with any of them willingly, he has standards you know? Over all a killer family, maybe he will be okay unless they were secretly all serial killers or love to abuse others. He just hoped that wasn’t the case here.

Then the champion touched him and he willed the strength to not move a single muscle right there on the spot. When did he start to hate being touched so much? He knew the answer to that one but he honestly didn’t want to admit it to himself. Too much pain and sickness with those memories. He couldn’t help but to start trembling as he tried to will himself to think about something else, anything but that as the champion took a step back. 

“Hm the difficulty of getting pregnant isn’t exactly what we wanted but he will do. What is his name?” 

“Akira.” 

It’s been so long since he last heard someone spoke his name. Sendak had always called him his pet as if he was a freaking dog. He was more than surprised when the champions mate spoke up as he walked up towards him.

“What a beautiful name.” Akira will admit this alpha was gorgeous it should be illegal. Next thing he knew he had a hand under his jaw in a tight grip. Not tight enough to hurt but enough to warn him to not move or it would hurt. “I suppose he will do, maybe next time teach your fool to be more careful with his omegas. Sven come look and tell me what you think.” 

He had to stop himself from growling as Sven walked towards him. He will do? Look he knew he wasn’t that pretty but to be told that makes him feel sick to his stomach. Even with Sendak he had never felt so unwanted before. He tuned out the rest, feeling more than hurt at the moment as Sven walked around him, never touching which Akira felt a bit relieved but at the same time Sven was watching him much more closely than the other two alphas did. It was as if he was trying to pick up the things that Akira did to warn him about something. It made him want to fidget and run out of the room.

“I like him.” He spoke still maintaining eye contact with him before he moved to stand beside a Galra and next thing he knew a red collar was being strapped around his neck and he found the floor very interesting. It was oddly more comforting than looking at the champion in the eyes. Or looking at any alpha who had just claimed him, he didn’t want to know what he really was like in private. 

He felt stiff when the champion took a step back, thanking Zarkon for the ‘gift’ as if he wasn’t a living being before they started to leave the room and he stated to follow until Zarkon spoke up once more. “You are a fool to think I wouldn’t see through you lie Champion. This is a punishment, the omega is now yours to keep. No returning him, you brought this on yourself.” 

He froze up when he saw the way all three alpha’s reacted, how they didn’t want him, how they wanted to never see him again and now he was stuck with them? He felt like he was going to be sick. Sure Sendak tortured him for fun but he would rather have that than living his life feeling like he was never wanted. It was to much. He had to swallow to make sure he didn’t vomit right there on the spot when the champion turned around, moving towards Zarkon with a murderous look in his eye. 

He sighed as the champion’s mate stepped forward, gently coaxing his alpha down and Akira yearned to have someone to do the same to him. He knew it would never happen, not with the way society treated omega’s but he could still dream. 

When they all filed into the elevator he couldn’t help but tremble at the scent of disapproval, of discomfort and a hint of anger. He wanted to say something, to apologize for them being stuck with him. It took him a while, he had to not only convince himself he also had to gather up the courage to speak since he could get punished. He really didn’t want that to happen. “I’m so sorry.” He eventually whimpered, looking down when Sven turned to look at him. 

“Don’t apologize, it’s not your fault.” Sven spoke to him in the gentlest way he has ever been spoken to before. It made him relax a little as he walked out behind them when the elevator doors opened, slowly moving their way towards their vehicle and Akira could tell that they had money with a car like that. Or maybe it was just him. 

The car ride was quiet, and Akira was more than glad when he could climb out to see his new home and he was stunned. It really was a beautiful home with privacy. The garden and trees were simply beautiful and they were meant to cover the house, to cover the beauty as if it represented a person who was so beautiful but people didn’t like their looks. He honestly couldn’t wait to see the interior. 

“Sven?” Akira glanced over to see the champions mate tense as he spoke to his son. “Give the omega a tour while I speak to your father please?” 

Sven nodded as he looked over towards him before he held out a hand out towards him. “Well let’s go then shall we?” Akira couldn’t help but let himself melt before he slowly placed his hand into the alpha’s letting himself be lead as they walked towards the front door. When he took his first step into his new home he felt a batch of emotions, and he thought that the grand hall was breathtaking. Dark wood flooring with white walls and he did have to admit, they had a good taste in home décor. 

He loved every room Sven showed him, he loved every touch the alpha gave him, but something was missing. He didn’t exactly know what it was and he sure as hell wasn’t going to say anything. He huffed as he climbed his third set of stairs that lead up to only one door and he assumed this was going to be his bedroom. 

“Alright, this is your room. We didn’t exactly know what you liked but if you want anything changed we can see about getting it done.” Sven spoke as he opened the door, walking to the middle of the room, letting Akira slowly wander around the space. Akira smiled when he noticed a ledge where he could lay out on under the window which he knew several naps in the sun which was going to happen in the future. 

He hummed as he glanced at the empty bookshelf, already daydreaming about the books he would surely love to read if he was allowed of course. Then without really thinking about it, he flopped onto the bed, humming at the softness. “This is amazing!” He cried as he rolled over, burying his face into the pillows. He really couldn’t wait to make a proper nest with all these soft materials. He frowned at the thought before he sat up. How long ago was his heat? Galra days were different from Earth’s and he felt himself panic a little. He wasn’t ready to share a heat with any of these alpha’s! 

“What is wrong Akira?” Sven inquired as he took a small step forward and Akira couldn’t help but to look over towards him, watching as the alpha worry from where he was. He felt warm at the thought that Sven was trying to give him space even if he felt uneasy. “I was just reminded of my heat. I am not exactly sure when it is due since time is different on Daibazaal.” 

Sven hummed. “Well I suppose I can try to help you out with that if you want me to? I mean figure out the days.”  
Akira smiled as he sat up and patted the spot beside him. “I would like that very much thank you.” 

~*~

In two hours they have figured out that his heat was probably going to hit sometime next week and he wasn’t exactly sure how to feel about that piece of news. “Thank you Sven for helping me figure that out.” He spoke as he yawned. He felt so relaxed from their conversation and their closeness he just wanted to curl up and nap.

He didn’t exactly have a great day until late in the evening. 

“Of course Akira. If there is anything I can do to help you or make you feel comfortable just let me know.” Sven replied as he stood up and Akira frowned as he snuggled into his pillows. Now he felt cold. “You look tired. Do you want to go to bed?” 

“Not yet. I want to know more about your parents. I have heard stories from the champion.” 

Sven seemed surprised when he called his father the champion. Does his son not know what the champion done to gain his name? How many beta’s and alpha’s he has killed? How many omega’s he has seduced? “My father likes to be called Shiro and my mother’s name is Keith. May I ask you what storied you have heard about my father?” He stated as he slowly lowered himself to sit on the omega’s bed once more and Akira felt a bit excited to finally talk to someone about this.

“Well I was Sendak’s omega. He used to tell me stories when he was in a rare good mood.” He started, sitting up as he played with his own fingers. It felt odd to tell the champion’s son what his father has done. “He told me of a time where they have taken custody of a disobedient alpha and they threw him into the Gladiator. The Galra betted that the human alpha would die in his first fight but the alpha proved them wrong. He killed many alphas and betas until he became the unbeatable champion. Sendak also told me of all the omega’s he fucked when Zarkon threw them at him.” 

Akira frowned as he looked up at the alpha in front of him. “When Zarkon took me away from Sendak he kept me in the medical bay where I was most safe from him. I heard about several gruesome ways how the champion would kill his victims. I guess I am trying to ask if he is still that way?”

Akira noticed how it took several moments for Sven to answer and he wondered if he had said to much, told him to much. He hoped not but he really need to know if he was in a better place or not. “No he is not. My father did what he had to do to survive.” 

Akira stayed silent as he meekly nodded feeling a tiny bit of relief pump through his veins before he felt a small touch on his arm. “Were you really worried about us hurting you?” Sven questioned and Akira bit his lip lightly as he nodded. He was so used to getting hurt everyday he just assumed that they would do the same thing.

“Well we won’t. I promise you we won’t lay a hand on you unless you give us permission too.” 

He felt touched as he nodded once more before yawned. “Is it alright if I retire for the night now?” He asked as he shifted so he could lay the soft blankets over top of him and his only answer was a small kiss on his forehead before the lights turned off. His mind was oddly quiet as he fell asleep quickly, feeling safe enough that no one would be bursting into the room anytime soon. 

~*~

Akira was not a morning person, he hated waking up to the sound of loud birds and sunlight stabbing at his eyes in the most uncomfortable way. At least on Daibazaal the sun was muted to all the thick clouds that hovered over the city so he didn’t have that problem. But he wasn’t allowed to sleep in usually, did he wake up unusually early or the alphas didn’t wake him at all. 

Yawning, he sat up climbing out of bed, shivering when his bare feet brushed along the cold flooring as he padded to the bathroom that was attached to his room. It was oddly fancy for him, he was used to a cot and a mirror so he could at least see himself when he got ready for anything. So a whole bathroom with a tub? It was a huge change, one that he likes. 

He sighed as he padded towards the bedroom door that led out to the hallway, trying to remember the turns that Sven showed him last night as he made his way to the kitchen. He wondered if he could ask the champion if he could get some clothes instead of wearing this dress Zarkon forced him into. Akira huffed as he turned another corner, smiling once he realized that he finally made it to the kitchen he peeked his head, freezing when he noticed the champions mate sitting at the table. 

He couldn’t stop himself when he took one shaky step inside as he bowed his head. “Good morning.” He muttered as he waited for a reply. He never got one. He looked up to see the champions mate looking at him before the alpha rolled his eyes, moving to stand up as he moved towards the counter. Akira wasn’t sure what the alpha was doing when he watched. He did have to admit that the alpha had an air of comfortable confidence but the alpha never showed it off, rather he just moved in a relaxed way, let other people realize it. It was a good look on the alpha. 

“May I ask what you name is?” Akira asked, frowning when he still didn’t get a reply and he felt lost. Did this alpha really not want him here that badly? He was about to admit defeat when a rumble sounded behind him. He jumped, twisting to see the champion staring down at him with gentle eyes before he plastered himself to the wall, his omega instincts screaming at him to flee. 

“Will you two stop scaring Akira?” 

He looked up to see Sven enter the kitchen, the alpha shaking his head as he moved towards him gently. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes.” Akira whispered, relaxing once the champion moved to stand beside his mate leaving the two of them alone. “I was hoping to request to get some clothes later this afternoon.” 

“Of course. I will take you if you would like. If not I will call the Garret-Holt family to see if Sabrina will go with you. She is their omega.” 

He smiled lightly as he nodded. “I would like that very much.” It would be nice to speak to another omega like him, it’s been a while since he was even allowed to speak to another omega. Sven nodded as he took a step back, allowing the omega his space before he held out a hand towards the table. “You may sit at the table if you wish.” 

Akira glanced over at the other alpha’s to see the champion looking at him worriedly as the other alpha glared, his eyes piercing through him before he took a step towards the exit. “No thank you, I think I will just go to my room.” He whispered hurriedly before he turned to flee. Walking quickly up the flight of stairs that would led him to his room as he closed the door shut behind him before he leaned on it. That was an oddly terrifying experience.

He wasn’t sure if he could fit in with this family, he wasn’t sure what he could do to keep himself calm. He was tired, he was stressed and most of all he was scared. He had no idea what he was going to do but he was sure as hell going to make sure he survived in the end. He sure as hell wasn’t going to let any alpha make him want to stay. He just hoped that one day the omega’s will be free, probably not but he hoped and he had to make sure that was enough. 


	3. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Hegglet, fxllenryn and sunnidaydreamer for commenting! I will start replying to comments now that I have the storyline planned out and set so sorry for not replying guys! The comments do mean a lot! I will continue the story when college allows me too so thank you for the patience. 
> 
> This chapter is in Sven's Pov and it does include Akira's first heat. So some things you should know here, Akira does have male genitalia but has a second opening that only is used during heats. I did not use any words that involve any female genitalia so hopefully that helps some people out there.
> 
> If you do not like abo fics and heats then please don't read this fic because this literally forces Omegas in the verse to breed to try and produce more Omega's since there are so few of them. Omega's who cannot produce any off spring are usually put into the lower classes where the Alpha's either rape or kill them. 
> 
> Take it easy on me here as well since I am not experience in writing smut scenes but they will get better hopefully. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Sven was not impressed as Akira practically ran to his room, his scent heavy with discomfort and a slight hint of fear. He wasn’t impressed with his parents either as they both just stared at the spot that Akira was standing just a minute ago. He usually never calls for a family meeting but they had to do something about this. 

“Family meeting, now.” He stated as he sat down at the kitchen table, waiting for his parents to take their seats as he crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance. He has never been more annoyed with his parents then he was at that exact moment. He was more surprised when his father started speaking before he could even mutter a single word. 

“Yes I know we could have handled that much better.” 

Did he really think that was good enough? As soon as he found out that they were getting an omega he immediately dove into all the research he can, anything to make this omega feel as welcomed and as safe as they can, now he was grateful that he did because he hated seeing Akira look at them with fear like he did earlier. “That isn’t enough dad. You know he was asking about you yesterday right?” 

He watched as his father stared at him while his mother went still beside him. He didn’t even give his father a chance to speak before he kept going. “He heard about this Champion, asking if you were still as ruthless and violent like you were back then. He was fucking terrified as he told me what Sendak has told him, he heard what you would do in the gladiator. Do to the omegas. Why the fuck did you never tell me that? I had to freaking tell him that you did what you had to do to survive even though I have no idea if you actually did that stuff.” He ranted, not even caring that his father has gotten pale, his expression sick. 

“Your father and I thought it was better that we never told you, it was a long time ago so we figured it didn’t matter.” Keith spoke as he didn’t move a single muscle. He immediately knew at that moment why they never told him. His father looked sick as he stared down at the table while his mother looked frustrated. Did his mother know about the part with the omegas?  
“It matters now.” Sven replied as he closed his eyes feeling a headache coming on. “Look just be nice to him yeah? We need to figure this out and Akira needs to eat.” 

“Sure but you need to back off from Akira.” Shiro stated as he finally looked up from the table and Sven felt anger build up as he stared at his father. 

“What?” 

Shiro sighed as he looked at Keith before looking back at him. “I get it that you want him to feel comfortable here, but you are overwhelming him. Let him come to you, that’s what I did with your mother.” 

Sven fought to keep his comment back, he wanted to scream, wanted to tell him that Akira was clearly not Keith but he knew it would just lead up to a fight so he let it go because sometimes that was better than getting into a fight. “Fine.” With that he got up and grabbed a muffin and started to head up to Akira’s room. The least he can do is at least offer some food and then back off he supposes. 

He hesitated before he knocked on the omega’s door, his fathers words starting to replay in his head as he sighed. Was he really overwhelming Akira? Did Akira think he was being nice only to hurt him later? 

He hated the thoughts, he hated the idea of hurting another person. He just had to figure out how to show Akira that was all. So the first step he could do was to offer him some food, so he knocked and waited. And waited. He frowned as he knocked again, this time straining to hear what was happening in the room before he jerked back as the door opened. 

“Yes?” 

Sven frowned at the state that the omega was in before he held out the muffin towards him, offering a smile hoping that he could possibly help the omega relax. “Was wondering if you wanted something to eat?” 

He was rewarded when Akira beamed before a delicate hand picked up the muffin out of his grasp. “Oh! Thank you, I haven’t had a muffin in a long time.” His voice whispered before he brought the pastry up to his lips, nibbling on it as he hummed in enjoyment and Sven was struck with how attractive that motion and noise was. He never had that thought before. 

He was even more floored when Akira blushed as he took a step back. “Sorry, would you like to come in?” 

“Do you want me to or are you asking because you are expected to?” Sven asked suddenly, he wasn’t surprised when Akira made a small noise before he furrowed his brows before looking back up at him. “I want you to, you make me feel comfortable.” 

Well how was he suppose to say no to that? 

He followed Akira inside the small room, standing as he allowed Akira to figure out where he wanted him to sit or do before Akira motioned him to take a seat on the bed. Sitting down, he watched as Akira laid down, bringing the pillow closer so he could rest his head beside his thigh as he looked up at him. “Can I ask you a question?” 

Sven nodded as he waited for the omega to gather his thoughts before he felt his jaw drop when Akira started asking his question. “Will you share my heat with me?” 

He wondered how much of an idiot he looked as he stared down at the omega with a slack jaw and wide eyes before he made a sound that he couldn’t identify before he cleared his throat, his face burning as he nodded. “If that is what you wish then yes.” 

He blushed even more as he watched Akira beam as he turned his head and nuzzled into his thigh before he sighed out a quiet thank you. He couldn’t stop himself as he ran a hand through the omega’s long raven locks as a silent your welcome. They sat there in silence for several moments until Sven looked down at him. 

“Akira are you going into heat?” He asked lightly, not wanting him to think he was scolding him for it because it isn’t his fault. His answer was clear as he watched Akira blush, hiding his face farther into his thigh. “Is there anything I can do to help you before you go fully into your heat?” 

Akira looked up at him, nibbling on his bottom lips as he shook his head before he sat up, moving away as he gather up his hair. Sven was worried, he figured he did want something but he wasn’t going to ask for it so he raddled his brain, trying to remember what he read to help him. He couldn’t help but stand up when the thought hit him, immediately moving over towards the door as he muttered to himself, pulling the door open before he turned around, noticing hoe Akira stared at him like he did something wrong to drive him away. “Stay here, I will be right back.”

With that he turned and left the room, running down the stairs as he walked towards his room, ignoring the knowing look his father was giving him as he went to his room, immediately grabbed his laundry basket before he set it onto the bed. This would make Akira feel better he thought as he walked toward his dresser and pulled out his favorite shirts, even yanking off his sheets and throwing them into the basket before he started to head back towards Akira’s room.

He once again ignored his parents startled looks as he passed the kitchen, balancing the basket as he walked up the stairs and entered Akira’s room, smiling as he placed the basket onto the bed before he took a step back, huffing out a breath as he placed his hands on his hips. “That might help.” He stated as Akira looked at him before he slowly looked down at the fabrics before he blushed. 

“O-oh. Thank you.” 

Sven nodded before he took a step back. “I will leave it to you because I believe you guys want to make a nest by yourselves right?” He asked, beaming as Akira nodded before he nodded. “Alright, I will probably be in the kitchen so when you are done you are free to find me or do what you wish.” 

With that he left the room. Okay maybe his parents was right in saying that he was close and trying to do everything for the omega but he couldn’t help it. There was something that made him want to protect him. Maybe after Akira’s heat he will still be there but take at least a step back to let Akira get close to his parents. Satisfied with his work he went back to the kitchen, more than ready to deal with his parents. 

“So, I am guessing Akira is going into his heat very soon then.” Keith stated as soon as he walked into the room and without hesitation he nodded as he walked towards the fridge, pulling out a water bottle. “Yep, is that a problem?” 

“Nope. So we were talking and since Akira is going to be staying with us for now on, maybe we should mark him.” Shiro slowly spoke, grimacing when he saw Keith roll his eyes in annoyance and Sven was actually happy with the idea. Why drag it out? May as well get it over and done with. So he nodded as he took a sip from the water bottle, wiping at his lips with the back of his hand. “Good idea dad.” 

“Guess you should ask him before you do it.” Keith stated as he leaned back on the counter, his arms crossed as he looked deep in thought and Sven wondered what was going on through his mothers mind. “He does seem comfortable with you around so far.” 

Sven couldn’t help but shrug as he placed the water bottle back into the fridge before he pushed it shut. “Well that can change.” He hinted and he was surprised to see both of his parents nod. Maybe things will get better. 

“Sven?” 

All three of them turned towards the quiet voice and Sven smiled as his eyes met Akira’s before he walked towards him. “Good to go?” He asked quietly watching as the omega nodded before he turned back towards his parents. 

“Go. We can hold down the fort.” Shiro waved him off, so Sven walked out of the room smiling when he felt delicate fingers wrap around his wrist before they entered his room. He waited, giving Akira his space as the omega walked forward before climbing into the makeshift nest he made, yawning as he snuggled into the fabrics before he looked towards him, his eyes beckoning him forward and Sven didn’t even realize he was moving until he was climbing into the nest, letting Akira snuggle in close. 

“May I ask you a question?” 

Akira looked up at him, his expression soft as he chirped at him, his body melting against his. Sven tried not to think about it or they were going to jump into this way to early. “Are you comfortable with me marking you during your heat?” 

He sat in silence as he let the omega ponder on the question, he almost missed Akira’s mumble out a small yes and he wasn’t convinced. “I am not going to force you into this Akira. We can wait till the next heat if you wish.” 

“No it’s okay. I like you anyway.” Akira had muttered as he placed a kiss onto his jaw and Sven was surprised. He wanted to ask about it but hearing Akira yawn made him think about possibly asking later. 

“Do you want to sleep before you fully go into heat?” Sven whispered, smiling lightly when Akira nodded. “Alright good night then Akira.” 

Akira hummed, his breath slowing as he fell asleep and Sven couldn’t sleep. For hours he just stared at the ceiling, running his fingers through the omega’s soft hair as he let his mind wander. He wondered how the world didn’t treat the omega’s properly to the point where they were almost extinct, how they led themselves to the point where when the Galra arrived they called them their saviors. Then again his father always told him that he was too trusting, Zarkon calling him to soft to be an alpha. His mother had told him that he needed to stop questioning the world. He wonders if they lost sight of who they were. 

He didn’t need to think, he already knew that answer but he didn’t know how to make them see that they have just let themselves be defeated. Somehow during the night he slipped into a deep sleep. He didn’t realize it until he woke up with Akira crawling on top of him, mewling as he pawed at him. 

“Hush now, I got you.” Sven whisper tiredly, his brain struggling to wake up as he let his hands wrap around the omega’s waist. The smell that laid thickly inside the room was intoxicating and his brain was spinning as he sat up, placing the omega onto his lap as he hummed. “Easy now, don’t want you overwhelming yourself.” 

Akira whined as he shook his head, clawing at his night shirt as Sven chuckled. He grabbed at the omega’s hands, leaning forward to place a soothing kiss on Akira’s forehead before working his way down to his lips, the kiss soft until it wasn’t. Akira was demanding and the alpha couldn’t help but to give him everything he wanted and possibly more. 

Sven quickly pulled away, kissing the soft skin underneath the omega’s jaw as he moved his hands to slip underneath his shirt, thumbing over soft nipples. Akira lit up like a wildfire under his touch, soft moans leaving his lips, head tilted back as long raven hair cascaded down his back. “That’s it, good omega.” He whispered as he yanked the article of clothing off, tossing it behind him as he let his lips travel down Akira’s neck.

He moaned as Akira’s hands pulled at his hair, hips rolling downward, their lengths sliding together through layers of fabric, Akira’s hips moving franticly as he got closer to orgasm. Sven let him work himself until the omega gasped, shuddering as his legs trembled from his orgasm. “You are doing so well.” 

Akira whined as Sven moved them until the omega was sprawled out onto the sheets and the image of Akira panting, staring up at him with glazed eyes, ink hair fanned out on the white sheets was an image he was not going to forget. “So perfect.” He muttered before he ran his hands down his sides, moving the fabric of his pants and boxers down pale long legs.  
Akira’s breath hitched as he kissed his soft belly, moving up before he sucked a nipple into his mouth, feeling more than satisfied when Akira gasped, his back arching into a deep bend, hands flying to his head as he moved his other hand to pinch the other one, rolling it between his fingers as Akira babbled. “Alpha please!” 

Sven shuttered as he pulled away, groaning as Akira yanked him down into a kiss, nipping at his lips as his hands traveled down to start pushing at the fabric that clung around the alpha’s hips. Sven nipped at the omega’s jawline before he pushed off his boxers, bending down to give a quick peck on soft lips before he shifted down his body. 

“Alpha.” A whimper sounded and Sven wondered if he should stop teasing the omega, even as he started to nip at pale thighs that were so soft to the touch, kissing each scar that he earned from several years of abuse. It made him sick thinking about the ways that Sendak had hurt him and he swore to himself to never lay a hand that is meant to hurt on Akira. He rumbled in approval when Akira placed his feet onto his lower back, not even feeling any disgust from the movement at that moment. 

He couldn’t help but to nuzzle into the soft skin of his thigh before he placed a gentle kiss, leaning forward and gently grabbed Akira’s cock, smiling when the omega yelped before he placed a small kiss on the head, licking up the pre cum that has gathered there before he hummed, licking a stripe from the base up to the tip. “You taste good omega.” He rumbled. He couldn’t help but smirk when Akira moaned loudly, his hands clawing at the sheets, head tossed back, his feet gently moving up on his back as he felt Akira’s toes curl in intense pleasure.  
Sven hummed before he took him in his mouth, working his way down his cock as his hands gripped his ass, pushing his hips up. He worked himself on Akira’s cock, enjoying the feeling of in his mouth, his cock on his tongue as his nose touched the soft pubic curled hair. His hand moving to cup his balls for added pleasure. He eventually pulled back when Akira came, swallowing what was in his mouth as he leaned up, kissing the omega hotly before pulling away, gently grabbing his legs to move them back onto the bed. “Feeling good baby?” He murmured against the omega’s lips, chuckling lowly when Akira nodded quickly. “Good boy, don’t worry I am not done with you yet.” He promised, smiling as Akira whined.

His alpha instincts was screaming at him to go faster, just to knot the omega already but he ignored it in favor of preparing him. He slowed down his kisses, nipping at his neck and collarbone as his fingers reached down to look for the second opening that was behind his balls, shuddering when he felt how wet he already was. 

“God sweetheart, you don’t need any lube don’t you?” 

He gently slipped one finger inside him, groaning at the heat as he slowly started to open him up. He didn’t want to hurt him, even when he was sure Akira could take him in the state he was in now. He watched Akira’s hands fly up to grab at his shoulders, fingers clawing at his back and he hissed in pleasure at the sting. It wasn’t long until he could slip another finger inside the omega, watching Akira’s face to make sure there were no pain. All he could see was raw pleasure as he started to pump his fingers, thrusting them inside him as if it was his own cock and he wasn’t surprised when the soft hot walls started to tighten around his fingers as Akira shook through another orgasm. Nails digging into his skin, back bending, his legs tense as they trembled on the bed.

He softened his rumble to resemble a purr as he watched Akira fall back onto the bed panting, his eyes closed and he knew that the omega must be exhausted as his body screamed for more. It took him weeks and lots of help from his dad to pull off the purring sound, and he was glad he did it once he noticed how relaxed Akira was, his body melting into the bed sheets. 

Sven winced when he felt the slight sting the marks that Akira left but he ignored it as he finally wrapped his fingers around his own sensitive cock that has been begging for attention, half groaning and half hissing as he pumped it twice before he had to stop himself from cumming right there on the spot. Breathing out, he placed the tip at Akira’s entrance, stopping as he looked up at Akira who was staring back at him. “Are you ready?” He whispered, watching as Akira nodded with a weak moan, his hips rolling as an attempt to get the alpha’s cock inside him already. He couldn’t stop the loud groan and the full body shuddering when he pushed inside, tight wet heat embracing his cock and god he wanted to knot right then and there but he knew he couldn’t without hurting him. 

“Fuck, you feel so good.” He hissed out, pausing once his hips met Akira’s. He didn’t have time to ask if Akira was alright because Akira had wrapped his legs around his waist, rolling them until Sven was on his back. He was surprised at Akira’s strength, his hands gripping onto his thin waist to stop him from moving. He supposed it was his own fault from dragging it out for so long and he moaned when Akira’s hands slammed onto his chest, fingernails digging into his skin. He didn’t bother to make him wait, loosening his grip to let the omega roll his hips, before quickly lifting himself up and slamming back down, both moaning at the action. 

Sven brought his knees up to let Akira lean back on them as he let him use him, watching as Akira toss his head back letting out a long moan as his hands start to scramble, leaving scratches that he knew Akira will apologize for later. It wasn’t long until Akira started to slow down, the pleasure making it hard to keep up the pace that he had set so Sven started to move him. He surged upward, moving Akira into his lap and he couldn’t help but to smirk when Akira gasped loudly, his hands moving up into his hair. 

He knew that in this position he slid deeper inside him, knew that he was hitting that one spot that made Akira see stars and it wasn’t long when he felt his knot start to swell up. He moved his right hand away from Akira’s waist to wrap it around his cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts as he heard Akira gasp out a continuous word that sounded like ‘mark me’ over and over again. He leaned forward, placing his lips on his lower neck, groaning before he felt that tight heat squeeze around his cock before he saw white, his knot slipping inside Akira before he came inside him. 

When he finally came down from his intense orgasm he noticed that somewhere along the lines of cumming and feeling Akira spasm around him that he had sunk his teeth into his gland, marking him as his and knowing that Akira had done the same. He felt the bond buzz in his blood as he brought his arms to wrap around Akira who was laying weakly on him. His arms limp and his face buried into his scent gland. 

“Akira? Are you alright?” He asked, his voice rough as he struggled to sit up straight, wishing that somewhere during the process he thought about moving them so he could lean back onto the headboard once they were finished. He was glad when he felt Akira nod weakly, whining when he tired to shift. Sven hissed at the pull on his over sensitive knot. “Don’t move sweetheart, it will take a while for my knot to go down.” 

His heart broke at the broken whine Akira made. “Did I hurt you?” 

“No. Just never experience this before.” Akira’s voice slurred as he started to purr lightly. “Never had such a good alpha before.” 

He couldn’t stop the growl that rumbled through him as he tightened his arms around him, feeling Akira shiver in his arms as his purring got louder. “Happy to have you as my alpha.” Akira slurred once more before he went limp, trembling as he slowly fell asleep and Sven couldn’t even feel mad at him. It was good that Akira was exhausted enough to fall asleep, he need to rest before his next wave crashes into him. 

He didn’t have to wait long until his knot deflated enough for Sven to gently slip out of Akira, laying down with Akira snuggled tight against him, moving so his back was towards the door. He knew he should sleep as well but he couldn’t take his eyes off of him, seeing Akira so relaxed he was practically glowing and he felt happy that Sendak never made him look this way. He probably fucked him and left him alone. 

Sven knew he was in deep, he had one taste and all of a sudden he was addicted, he wanted to make sure Akira had everything he had ever wanted. He remembered his father’s words saying that he was overwhelming him but he really had to wonder if he was. Having Akira be that open and trusting him enough to have a pleasurable heat experience was showing him that he probably wasn’t. He suppose he would get more information once Akira’s heat ends but for now he let himself rest, letting him fall asleep to Akira’s purring. 

At that moment there was no where else he wanted to be.


	4. Unacceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Sunnidaydreamer, Saichesiestrano and Hegglet for commenting!
> 
> Were you expecting this chapter to be in Keith's POV? Sorry this one is once again in Akira's POV, but stay in tune since we will finally see Keith's side in the next chapter!!
> 
> Also sorry that this chapter is a little bit shorter than the others but I really hope you enjoy it!

Akira shifted, his mind hazy as it struggled to wake up before he gave up. His body was sore, but it wasn’t sore like it usually was when he was at Daibazaal. No it felt sore in a very satisfying way, a way that he has never felt before and he found that he loved it. 

His mind also registered that he didn’t wake up alone. Which was so bizarre to him because he was always alone, but it seemed like he wasn’t now. He stared at the body beside him, feeling warm in a way he hasn’t before and he couldn’t help but to reach out and touch Sven’s shoulder lightly, smiling softly as he moved closer, holding the alpha close as he kissed his shoulder blade. 

He has never felt this soft before, this feeling that he couldn’t identify no matter how long he laid there to think of a name for it. The emotion didn’t fade even when he felt Sven start to shift, turning over to sleepily look at him. No words were spoken, Akira felt like they didn’t need to be there as he nuzzled into Sven’s hand before that hand threaded through his hair. 

He purred at the feeling, opening his eyes to see Sven smiling wide and he couldn’t help but to purr louder. He was so happy, warm and he felt safe. Safe to be in Sven’s arms, safe in this room with the alpha like nobody could touch them in their shared bubble that shielded them away from the world, away from the Galra. 

They could have laid there for hours easily, but he really had to go to the washroom and eat something. His stomach rumbled and Akira really couldn’t help but to hide his face when Sven laughed before he was pulled closer. “I think someone needs to eat.” The alpha whispered and Akira whined as he buried his face closer towards Sven’s neck, desperate to tell his body to wait a little bit longer because he did not want to let this go yet. He never wanted to let this moment go. 

“Come on, let’s get you something to eat.” Sven urged as he tried to move away and Akira mourned the loss of his warmth, lying there in misery as his body demanded him to move before he pissed himself and he certainly wasn’t going to do that. 

He groaned as he wobbled to towards the washroom, noticing Sven hovering in worry and it was so strange. He didn’t know if he wanted to accept that help or to tell him off. 

“Are you going to get food or?” Akira whispered as he turned towards him, watching in slight amusement as Sven blushed before he nodded. “I was just worried.” The Alpha offered weakly and Akira smiled as he nodded. 

“And that’s sweet, but I have taken care of myself before. I know what I am doing promise.” As soon as the words were put of his mouth he watched as Sven tensed before he felt incredibly stupid. Maybe he shouldn’t have told him that because now he knew Sven was going to never leave at that point in time. May as well let the alpha know he’s fine with it, anyway getting taken care of after a heat should be a pleasurable experience, or that is what they taught you at the stupid omega schools they sent him too.

“But I suppose you can stay if you like?” 

Sven smiled as he shook his head. “I don’t want you to force yourself to do things because I expect you to. If you are not ready then I will simply get you some food and let you clean yourself up.” 

Akira smiled as he felt warm. Why wasn’t all alpha’s like this? Charming and respectful of boundaries? He whispered a quick thank you as he carefully shut himself into the bathroom, sighing as he moved to go to the washroom that his body was raging about, getting that done he walked over towards the tub, turning on the water to near scalding hot as he turned around to look at himself in the mirror. 

It was a sight that he was used to seeing, messed up hair, bruises littering his body but yet at the same time it was different. They were placed there with kindness, patience and if he dare name it love. They weren’t placed there to hurt him even after the heat was over like Sendak usually did. Plus of course the bond mark that curved over his neck, close to the shoulder showed that he wasn’t there to breed like any omega. He was actually owned. 

He didn’t dwell on it, he didn’t stop to think about how he felt about being bonded to the sweetest alpha. Instead he just simply turned off the water and let himself sink heavily into the hot water, smiling when the water turned his skin pink. He sighed as he let himself relax, closing his eyes as he cleared his mind. 

He didn’t know how long he laid there, enjoying the hot scalding water before the door opened, and when he finally opened his eyes, he wasn’t surprised to see Sven there. The only problem was that Sven was frowning. “Is something wrong?” Akira asked as he finally sat up, shivering as the cold air hit his over heated wet skin before he sunk back down, chasing the warmth. 

“Isn’t that water a little hot?” 

Akira shook his head as he faked a smile, his body has gotten so used to the hot water that Akira would bathe in because that was the only way for him to feel clean after his heat. Now if he tried to bathe in any water that is actually supposed to be normal water that people liked he found way to cold. He watched as Sven nodded slightly before he walked forward, sitting down onto the ground and Akira moved his hand to grab the alpha’s hand.

“I’m used to hot water so don’t worry about it alright?” 

Sven nodded before he brought up their hands to place a kiss on the back of Akira’s hands. He shivered as he shifted in the tub, humming lightly as Sven watched. “Whenever you are ready there is food for you downstairs.” 

“Can you grab me a towel?” Akira asked, fearing that the alpha was going to leave. Sven seemed to notice his distress as the alpha stood up, leaning over to kiss his temple before walking over towards one of the cabinets. “You want a fluffy one or just a beach towel?” 

Akira blinked as he frowned. “What exactly is the difference?” 

“Fluffy is a big towel that is soft while a beach towel is thin and in my own opinion dry you off faster.” 

“Either one will work.” 

Sven nodded as he grabbed one of the fluffy towels, making his way back towards him as he motioned for Akira to get up. He felt like whining, but he moved to stand up, shivering as the cold air froze him before he was attacked with the towel, giggling when Sven nuzzled their noses together before he carefully, so carefully stepped out of the tub, trying desperately not to slip. 

It was such a perfect moment, Akira smiled as he nuzzled into Sven’s chest feeling satisfied and safe. It wasn’t until that moment that he realized that maybe he didn’t have to worry about them hurting him. Not when Sven was around, always reassuring him that they would never lay a hand on him, always making sure he was comfortable. Or maybe he was just making Sven sound like such an amazing person because he has never had anyone treat him this way. 

Yeah it had to be that.

~*~

Akira hummed as he checked each room, finally having the time to actually properly explore the home. It was interesting how each room looked different, the guest room looked plain but elegant. The living room was precise, the leather couches a sandy brown which worked well with the dark red pillows they had placed on each end. 

Everything had just taken his breath away as he admired the crystal chandelier that hung in the grand hall and the piano that sat farther back in the living room, by the open plane windows that let the sunlight in. Really maybe he was just excited, maybe even ask one of them to teach him how to play. 

He turned to walk into the kitchen, wondering maybe he could try to talk to the champion’s mate once again, maybe even getting a response if he was lucky. He heard shouts as he neared the kitchen, slowing down, moving to press himself against the wall as he slowly peered in through the door, watching as the champion and his mate were talking quietly, frantically to each other. But if he strained his hearing, really focus on it he could hear the words they were whispering to each other. 

“What if Sven gets to attached to Akira? I don’t want him to give up on looking for his mate because of him.” 

Akira frowned as he watched The champion shake his head. “Look, just leave it alone Keith. Sven is allowed to decide what he wants to do here, he is old enough to know the consequences and really, I haven’t seen him this happy in a long time. Maybe Akira will be good for him.” 

Keith had simply glared at the champion with heated eyes and honestly Akira wondered if the alpha was never angry, never cruel. “This is our son. Akira is just an omega who was supposed to carry children. What type of life is that for Sven?” 

“A happy one if Sven wants it. Look I don’t like this anymore than you do but please give Akira a chance, he sort of reminds me of you.” 

He heard Keith scoff and really he couldn’t agree more. How the hell was he anything like him? He wasn’t cruel, he did not make it well known that he didn’t like him. 

“I am nothing like him Takashi and you know it! Look I am fine with him here as long as he doesn’t try to seduce you or get in my way.” 

“Keith!” The champion exclaimed as he followed his mate across the kitchen, tugging at his bangs in frustration before he let out a harsh breath. “You know we have to at least spend one heat with him. If Zarkon comes here in a few months and see that we are in pieces he will think HE won. This was his plan all along and you ae letting him win.” 

“ME??” Keith yelled as he whipped around, stalking closer towards his mate, bringing his hand up and shoving him in the chest as he vented. “I am not the one who went against the Galra when they first got here. If you weren’t so against them in the first place he wouldn’t have even notice you! Do you know how I felt when you came back to smell like those fucking omegas? You wouldn’t even fucking touch me for months afterwards!” 

Akira could hear the tears in his voice even without seeing it. But it was beginning to click in his mind. Keith has never forgiven his own mate for the betrayal, for all the omegas that he slept with. He had just assumed that he was just untrusting, or he was mad at the situation but now he knew better. Maybe he could do something to help him. He just had to be careful on how he handled the situation. He just needed him to talk to him first and not let it slip on how he figured it out. 

“Keith that was such a difficult moment in my life. You think that I could even live with myself for doing that to you? I felt guilt every time I looked at you, I needed time to piece myself back together before I could even explain it to you.” 

It went silent as the champion spoke, he could hear the sniffling, the little hiccups that Keith was making and he wished he could do something but he sure as hell wasn’t going to walk in right now, that would only make things worst. Akira sighed as he slid down to sit on the floor, bringing his knees up to his chest, waiting. What for? He wasn’t exactly sure but he felt like he needed to hear the end of this conversation. 

When the conversation finally came back he knew it was Keith that spoke first. “I knew this would happen. As soon as that fucking omega took one step in this fucking house and start asking questions we would fall apart. I want this omega out. I don’t care how you do it, just get him out of here and that’s final.” 

Akira froze as he heard footsteps coming in his direction, he knew there was no way he could get away at that moment. He frantically looked around before he stood up quickly, rushing to grab the books that was on the table beside the kitchen door. He whipped around and next thing he knew Keith was standing in front of him, his violet eyes piercing him in place. 

He couldn’t help but tremble as he held the books closer to his chest before he started to make a fool of himself. “I-I was just t-taking these books back to the library.” He stammered, feeling his face get hot in embarrassment, flinching when Keith took a step closer towards him. 

“Did you hear anything?” 

His voice was harsh, cold, biting and Akira shook his head quickly as he tried to take a step back only for Keith to take a step closer. “Good. Now get out of my sight.” 

Keith didn’t use his alpha voice, but he might as well have considering how fast he hightailed it out of there, opening the oak door to the library and slamming it shut before he collapsed to the ground, his breaths coming in quick pants as his body trembled. That could have easily been the most terrifying moment of his life. 

He didn’t know how long he sat there trembling but he had so much new information to process through. The only thing that was singing in his mind was the last thing Keith said. Keith wanted him out and Akira couldn’t let that happen, not when he had the best thing happening to him here with Sven. He knew at this point he couldn’t go to him but what he could do was try and become friends with the champion. 

He couldn’t help but to cringe at the thought, all the stories that he was told telling him not to even attempt it but he trusted Sven. If Sven thinks that his father was a better man he will try to keep an open mind. Even if every one of his instincts are telling him not to. 

The only thing was that even if he did make friends with the champion, Keith will truly hate him and he will never be able to establish at least a truce. He felt stuck, like no matter what turn he took on the rails it will come with consequences. He at least knew one thing, he was not going to sit here and let himself get thrown out, or sold or even worst killed. 

He never want Keith to consider him an enemy but god it felt like he already deemed him as one. Maybe he was and there was nothing he could do about it but he had to try, had to do something because he has never felt so unwelcomed before. Maybe Shiro was right, they were more alike then he realized. 

He has no idea why that thought terrified him.

~*~

It was silent as the only thing that sounded in the room was the clanking noise of silverware as they sat around the dinner table. He wasn’t suppose to eat with them but the champion had deemed it appropriate to have him eat with them if he was going to be here for the rest of his life. He had agreed because honestly? This could be the first step to befriend the alpha. 

Plus really it has been such a long time since he had amazing food, none the less an amazing pork roast dinner. 

But it didn’t make the silence any better in the end. It wasn’t that comfortable silence, no it was one of those awkward silence as if your parents snapped at each other in front of you. The only difference is that Keith and the champion fought in private and he listened in when he shouldn’t have. 

“Akira are you enjoying your food?” 

He stopped chewing as he looked over at the champion that was at the head of the table before he swallowed, clearing his throat. “It’s good. Thank you to um the chef?” He had no idea who actually cooked the food.

“Ah would you look at that Keith, he likes your food.” The alpha said excitedly towards his mate only to be shot down with a glare. Back to silence it was then. He felt like he should at least say something to Keith, even if he will just be glared at like the champion was. 

“You cook really well, so thank you.” 

Keith moved his eyes to him and Akira felt horrible at the sight of pure hatred in his eyes. He couldn’t help but to snap his eyes down to his plate as he just simply shoved a fork full of mashed potatoes in his mouth. Well it was worth a shot he supposed. “That’s his way of saying thank you, glad you like it.” Sven whispered over towards him and Akira sent him a smile with a quiet nod.

“Would you like to go meet Sabrina tomorrow? I think it will do you some good to get some fresh air.” Sven continued, ignoring the look Keith sent his way. 

Akira couldn’t help but to brighten up at the thought of meeting another omega as so many questions sprang to his mind. What was she like? Will she like him? Will they get along right away or will it be slow going? What did she look like? Her personality? Her age? So many questions that he needed the answers to. 

“I would love that thank you.” 

It’s interesting how your day can go from perfect, to extreme bad to good once again. He couldn’t stop the excitement that was building up in his mind. He just hoped they got along nicely. 

He just hoped that they will become friends.


	5. Conflicted Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Sunnidaydreamer, TrafalgarWaterLaw and Hegglet for commenting!! 
> 
> Alright finally a new chapter!! Yay! This chapter is in Keith's POV so you guys get a bit more information of how he is actually reacting to this entire situation and get some background information about how he felt and dealt with the whole Shiro becoming Champion time! 
> 
> I think our boy is having a hard time going through some of his thought and feelings.
> 
> Also! TrafalgarWaterLaw brought up a very good point in the comments last chapter and hopefully I have managed to imput it into this chapter while making sense. 
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter! Next one will be longer and be in Shiro's POV while marking Akira! Stay tuned!

Keith wasn’t always so miserable. Well not this miserable, he has had a hard life so far and he just wanted to be happy. Which was apparently to much to ask for. 

Before the Galra came, he was an alpha who could work on old cars, work on bikes, hell ride his bike anywhere and any time he ever wanted to. Shiro was carefree, he was teaching everything about space to adults, to children, to anybody who would listen. 

He met Shiro in a public lecture hall, the speaker was talking everything about space, about the stars, where there could be alien life beyond their planet. He was sitting beside him, both chuckling and whispering to each other about how wild the speaker would get, throwing his papers everywhere, his hands moving so frantically the speaker has actually hit himself in the face a couple times. 

Keith didn’t know why he was so captured by Shiro but he felt a sudden need to get to know him. Their relationship moved fast, faster then they both wanted but everything they did together had felt so right, like they were together in all past lifetimes. A year past and they married, they mated and god they were both so fucking happy together. 

Then the doctors came up with an artificial womb, a way to let alpha couples to have a child. Both Keith and Shiro jumped on that as soon as possible, both yearning to have a child together. It had taken them three months to do it but soon they were watching their child grow, until eventually a nine month baby was squirming in Keith’s arms and he couldn’t be happier. 

Until the Galra came with their stupid plan. Of course their stupid fucking government agreed to it, not letting the public know until the plan went into the action, tearing omegas away from their mates, their families, even ripping their children away from them. They were meant to breed, go to family to family and Keith was so happy he had not presented as an omega when he was much younger. 

Then it was even worse for him, his mate was torn away from him, forced to fight for Zarkon, quickly becoming known as the champion. When he finally got his mate back Shiro was changed. He smelled like omega, he didn’t look at him, didn’t touch him, wouldn’t even speak to him unless he had to. Keith felt like a burden trying to help Shiro, desperate to get him to talk to him. 

Sven being four at the time saved him, Sven kept him together because not only was Shiro ignoring him, he was also ignoring their son and Sven couldn’t understand, not at that age. It went on like that for months until Shiro started working for Kolivan. Things slowly became better, Shiro actually talked to them, he started treating him like he was the most precious thing in the universe, but he still wouldn’t touch him sexually. 

Another year passed, celebrating Sven’s seventh birthday and still Shiro wouldn’t do much. Keith felt unloved, wasn’t he enough? Did Shiro get one taste of an omega and can’t bear the thought of touching an alpha sexually anymore? Did Shiro not want him as a mate anymore? 

By Sven’s tenth birthday Keith finally broke, he finally snapped at Shiro. He told Shiro everything he was feeling, the pain, the feeling of being unwanted, for being unloved, for not being attractive. He told him about his heartbreak and screamed that if Shiro didn’t want him fine, but at least be a father to Sven. He was tired watching his son get excited only to have that squashed in front of him when his father wouldn’t even look at what he created or what he has achieved. Shiro had just sat there, emotionless but his eyes told Keith everything, Shiro did love him, did want him, did want to be a father but he was scared. 

So Keith waited until Shiro spoke to him and he cried when his mate finally did. He cried from the stories of what Shiro went through, cried from the betrayal of his mate sleeping with countless omegas and enjoying it. Keith shattered and Shiro didn’t catch him when he needed him to. 

Keith now understands that he couldn’t because his mate was already shattered in a way that he couldn’t help Keith when he was too broken to do so. That was when they both finally picked each other up and glued themselves back together the best way they could and everything slowly went back to normal. 

By Sven’s sixteenth birthday they were back to almost their original selves. Shiro sat down with Sven and started teaching him the ways of being an alpha. They were both grateful that Sven presented as an alpha when he did, Keith can’t even stomach the thought of their sweet precious boy being an omega. At sixteen it is normalized for alphas to grow up, no more childhood fun. It was straight to learning how to provide for a household, to know what to do when an omega is placed into their home, of taking care of a family. 

It was expected for them to act like adults and to work with their father at the age of eighteen. It was expected for them to take over their father’s job at twenty. 

Which lead them to now. Sven was turning nineteen tomorrow and he was already bonded to an omega. An omega that they owned and Keith feels hatred, so much anger, so much anxiety. But he also felt another feeling that terrifies him the most and was possibly the strongest out of them all; he felt fear.

He felt fear every time Shiro would watch Akira like a predator watches their prey, he felt fear every time Sven would call their bullshit in order to protect Akira, he felt fear that his mate was going to choose the omega over him. He felt fear every time Sven would stay home to be with Akira when he shouldn’t be. 

When Shiro came home that day telling them that an omega was being placed with them Keith felt himself go numb. His mate had picked up on it and had told him again and again that he would never choose this omega over him, even going as far as whispering it into his skin every time he snapped his hips forward, Keith crying out as the pleasure raced through him. He had believed him then and he tried his best to believe him now. 

He didn’t hate Akira. How could he? The omega took his breath away but he couldn’t stop the feeling of anger that comes out every time he sees him. The first day Akira had shakenly walked into the kitchen and whispered a good morning, he wasn’t sure how to react to that. He stared at the omega before blue eyes met violet and he rolled his eyes, looking away because those eyes could easily suck you in and he didn’t want to feel anything for this omega. He wanted to hate it and he felt angry that he couldn’t. 

It had been fine when Sven dealt with Akira’s heat. Fine when Akira came down to eat with a mark on his shoulder. He felt uncomfortable when he watched Sven treat him like a god damn queen because he was scared that if they showed Akira to much affection it could tear the family apart. 

So much has happened in the last two months. He had a major fight with his mate, Akira was bonded with Sven, Akira met Sabrina and now the fucking omega was trying to get closer to his mate. That was enough, he wanted him gone. 

Dinner was silent, he didn’t know what to say to make everything better, he knew the tense silence was his fault and he couldn’t stop glancing up at Akira. The omega looked more pale then usual, even his eyes were a little glassy as if the omega couldn’t focus on anything for to long. He was surprised that Sven hasn’t picked up on it yet. 

“Akira are you alright?” 

He stopped when he watched the omega stare at him in shock along with his son and mate. He didn’t know what the big deal was, he didn’t need this omega to get sick on them. He sighed in annoyance as they kept staring at him, now he couldn’t even speak apparently. “Well spit it out already.” 

He watched as Akira flinched, eyes snapping downward as he gave a stiff nod. Now that wouldn’t do. “Don’t lie.” 

“I am just a little tired is all.” The omega weakly answered. 

Keith hummed as he stared down at his plate. Why was Akira clearly lying about being sick? Keith couldn’t help but to wonder if Sendak had something to do with that, probably punished Akira for being sick which was honestly disgusting in his opinion. Why punish someone for being sick? It wasn’t their fault. 

“No need to lie to us Akira. We won’t hurt you for being sick.” 

He watched as Akira ponder on what he told him so he let the omega have his moment to think, he even took the moment to look up at his mate to see Shiro give him a beaming smile. His mate was probably thinking that he was trying to get closer to the omega, thinking that maybe he didn’t want him gone. 

He still wanted the omega gone.

“I’m fine.” Akira whispered as he looked back up and Keith wanted to scream in annoyance. “May I be excused?” The omega asked and Keith just nodded, watching Akira leave the table before he went back to his meal, purposely ignoring the looks he was getting. 

“I suppose this means you are starting to warm up to Akira?” Sven questioned and when Keith met his eyes he saw them beam. Out of all of them Sven has been the one pushing him to give him a chance, so has Shiro but he was still mad at him so he will not be listening to him. 

“No. I just don’t want him to get sick and then pass it on.” Keith sighed as he stood up. “I am going to make an appointment with the omega doctor and get him in.” Then he left, that was that and no one was going to change his mind. 

He couldn’t look at Sven, not when he knew that Sven was disappointed of him. Out of everything disappointing Sven could easily make him feel like a failure, especially after watching the several years of comforting Sven and whispering to him that his father didn’t hate him. He felt like a Shiro at that moment and he hated that thought even more. 

He tried to push the negative thoughts out of his mind as he dialed the doctor’s office, listening to it as it rang over and over before someone finally picked up the phone and did their damn job. 

“Hello! This is the Mamora Clinic, how may I help you?” 

“May I speak to Doctor Ulaz please? Tell him it’s Keith Shirogane.” 

“Of course! One moment please.” The female voice rang out and he moved towards the silence inside the kitchen, opening the cupboards with his left hand. Where did he put Akira’s health card? 

“Keith. Wasn’t expecting you to call in, what is this about?” 

Keith huffed as he finally spotted the damn omegas health card as he rolled his eyes. “I’m fine, Shiro’s fine, Sven’s fine. Don’t know if you heard the news or not but we got an omega in the house now and I think he is sick.” 

“Sick? If you know this already then why did you call me?” Ulaz huffed out. “I have been in high demand lately now that I am the only omega doctor until they find another one.” 

“I get that Ulaz, I really do but he spent a heat with Sven and I just need to double check.” 

Keith grinned lightly as he heard Ulaz curse quietly in galra before he heard him sigh. “Fine. I have an appointment available tomorrow at nine in the morning. Will that do?” 

“Yes it will thank you Ulaz.” Keith huffed out as he leaned back against the counter, eyeing the kitchen door when it slid open and he felt dread as Shiro came in not looking particularly happy. He didn’t hear Ulaz’s reply before he said his goodbyes and hung up, placing the phone onto the counter without taking is eyes off of Shiro. 

“Akira has an appointment at nine tomorrow.” 

Shiro nodded wordlessly and Keith sighed as he pushed himself off from the counter. “I will let Akira know then.” He mumbled as he walked by Shiro, yelping when a hand caught his wrist and pulled him. 

“No you will not. Sven will tell him and I will take Akira tomorrow.” Shiro growled out before he let go of his wrist. “I can’t even trust you with Akira.” 

Keith didn’t know why but he felt betrayal as he took a step back, anger quickly taking over him as he growled. “Yes well it seems that you haven’t trusted me for years so why would that stop me? I will take him and I will try to get to know him, is that good enough for you?” He hissed at his husband through clenched teeth, not even feeling remotely bad when he saw Shiro flinch before he shook off his grip, stalking out of the kitchen. 

He knew Shiro wouldn’t go after him, he hasn’t in a long time. He tried to shake that particular thought away and he has to admit that he was impressed that he has managed to calm himself down since the short distance to Akira’s bedroom door. He nodded at himself when he even managed to knock on the door gently, waiting for a response. Maybe he was getting better at calming himself down and having more patience. 

“Come in.” 

Without second thought, Keith pushed the door open, taking a step into the room as he saw Akira sitting up in the bed, his back against the headboard and a book perched in his lap. Closing the door, he held up a hand to stop Akira from moving as he clasped his hands behind his back. “I have made an appointment for you with the doctor tomorrow at nine in the morning.” 

Akira looked alarmed as he leaned forward slightly. “Oh no it’s alright. I don’t need a doctor and-“ 

“Akira.” Keith scolded gently, watching as the omega snap his jaw shut, wide eyes looking up at him. “It is perfectly alright to be sick in this house hold. Everyone gets sick once in a while so don’t worry about it. Now I recommend getting some rest since you have to be up early tomorrow morning.” 

He was met with silence as Akira barely nodded and Keith having said what he needed to turned towards the door before Akira spoke up gently. 

“Thank you Mr. Shirogane” 

He turned his head to see the omega smiling lightly at him before he nodded. “Call me Keith.” Without waiting for a response he pulled open the door, closing it quietly behind him. He could smell how pleased Akira was even from the other side of the door.

It startles Keith how much Akira seems to tear down his walls and if he wasn’t careful enough he may even grow fond him. Sighing, he made his way down the stairs with too much on his mind, with odd emotions that he couldn’t quite name but in a way he felt lighter. Something he hasn’t felt in a very long time and he hopes that it stays this time instead of leaving him. 

But it doesn’t mean he wants him to stay. 


	6. The Second Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Sunnidaydreamer, Ano, Mousy and Hegglet for commenting! 
> 
> Now this chapter does have Akira spending a heat with Shiro which is at the end of the chapter so if you are not interested then be sure to skip if you like.   
This does have Shiro's point of view on this so you will see a bit more of his side in this story!
> 
> Now for my next chapter who point of view would you like? It can go either way so I figured I will ask you guys and see what you guys want! Sorry for any grammar errors!

Shiro couldn’t help but to sit by the door ever since Keith left with Akira this morning. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his husband, he did he trusts him with his life but with the way he has been acting ever since Akira came home was not the best reason to tell himself that they will be fine. And if he has seen Sven pacing the living area floor while mumbling to himself that everything was fine he wasn’t going to say anything. Not when he was doing the exact same thing. 

It wasn’t until he could hear the lock turn did he stand up, moving back to watch the front door open. Keith sighed as he walked in, kicking off his boots as he held the door open for Akira. He did have to admit that he has never seen the omega so exhausted before as he watched him slowly take off the coat they gave him, trembling fingers going to unclasp the collar that wrapped around his throat. 

He couldn’t stop himself as he stepped forward, gently grabbing onto Akira’s hands to pull them away as he unclasped the collar himself. It wasn’t until after he realized that the omega was stiff in discomfort and he took a quick step back, letting Sven go pass him to Akira. 

He also didn’t miss the hard look Keith sent his way before he left the front hall and he wondered how he screwed up this time. 

It has been months since they had their fight where Keith told him the truth. Told him exactly how he felt and it had shocked him as he tried to rebuttal with weak excuses, trembling lightly as he thought about how hard it was when he actually did come back. What snapped him back was when Keith told him to get rid of Akira no matter what and he had the urge to snap. 

He didn’t like thinking about his time in the pits, in his cell where he was isolated and alone, the only touch was pain and desire from the several omegas Zarkon threw at him as a reward. But to think that Akira was going to be one of those several omegas? To be used and tossed away like he wasn’t an actual being made his blood run cold. 

He smiled lightly at Akira as Sven wrapped his arms around the omega, moving them both past him towards what he assumed was going to be the omega’s bedroom. Akira smiled lightly back as he huddled closer to Sven and Shiro beamed. He was taking baby steps with the omega and it seemed to be working. 

He wasn’t surprised to find Keith in the kitchen with a knife in hand, taking his frustration out on the vegetables on the cutting board. “So what did the doctor report?” 

He couldn’t help but to feel guilty as he watched his husband tense, his knuckles going white with how tightly he was holding onto the knife as he paused in the chopping before going back to it. “He’s fine, just a fever.” 

“Not pregnant then?” Shiro asked as he leaned on the door frame, arms across his chest. 

“Nope.” Keith hissed as he finally placed the knife down to whip around to face him. “What do you want Shiro?” 

“You.” Shiro answered truthfully as he pushed himself away from the door frame to slowly take a few steps forward. “I want to clear some things up if you will allow me to.” 

He watched as Keith stared at him silently, he wondered if he somehow screwed this up already as he finally took the final few steps toward Keith, placing his human hand on the alphas hip as he brought up his prosthetic hand up to gently brush some hair behind his ear. “Please Keith.” He whispered, trying to tell him everything he felt in two words.

Keith sighed as he looked away staying silent as he let himself fall forward and Shiro easily caught him. He sighed shakily as he realized that Keith was breathing in his scent, something he hasn’t done in so long. “I want to Takashi, I really want to.” 

“But?” Shiro asked as he felt his heart drop. 

“I need time to let this anger go away. Every time I look at you I want to punch you, I want to wrap my hands around your throat and I can’t let myself feel this way when you finally talk to me.” Keith mumbled as he pulled himself away to look at him in the eyes. “When I was at the doctor’s I booked myself an appointment. I need someone’s input about this to help me see it differently before I can talk.” 

Shiro marveled at the man in front of him. The man in front of him who was as stubborn as a mule was actually getting some help, the man who was not giving up on him not even after this time. He couldn’t help but to nod, staring at his husband who he still loved even if Keith had a hard time seeing it.

“Okay.” He whispered, watching as Keith smiled weakly. 

“Thank you.” 

He will let his husband have the time he needed, especially since he took all this time to patch himself together, to have the need to talk to him himself. Keith deserved at least that much, maybe even possibly more. 

“I do need to tell you something, something that you won’t like.” May as well tell him now then later he figured. “I know you don’t like Akira.” He started watching as his husband eyes widened in panic as he backed up, shaking his head as if he knew what was coming. “Keith hear me out please darling.” He pleaded. 

Keith huffed as he shook his head lightly once more. “I know. You have to mark Akira.” 

“I do darling. You know why I have to and you know you have to.” He watched as Keith looked away, his arms wrapped around himself as if he was trying to hold himself together and it was a big possibility that he was. “I just figured I will let you know.” 

“I know.” Keith whispered as his eyes slipped closed and Shiro wanted to wrap his arms around him but he knew that Keith will actually punch him like he said he wanted to earlier. “Thank you for telling me. I know I was harsh earlier about Akira.” He sounded defeated, as if he had finally accepted the situation he was in. “He can stay.” 

“Are you sure?” 

Keith sighed as he nodded. “Yeah.” 

Shiro nodded slowly as he watched Keith turn around, his hands placed onto the counter. “Do you want me to stay darling?” 

Keith dipped his head back, raven hair tumbling behind him as he sighed. “I need some time alone.” 

“Alright.” Shiro stated as he turned around, heading towards the door. “And Shiro?” 

He stopped as he turned his head towards his mate to see Keith smiling at him. “I love you.” 

Shiro couldn’t stop his smile even if he wanted to. “I love you too Keith, don’t you ever forget that.” He felt himself become lighter as Keith nodded before he turned back around, picking up his knife as he went back to chopping and Shiro turned, letting himself walk out of the kitchen feeling like they took a huge step forward. 

“Sven there you are!” Shiro exclaimed as he watched his son come down the stairs, his hair a little ruffled. 

Sven just hummed tiredly as he looked up, yawning lightly as he tried to fix his hair. “Yeah what’s up dad?” 

“Did you just…” Shiro asked as he pointed up towards the stairs, Sven looking up confused before he looked back at him. “Wake up from a nap yes I did.” His son informed him and Shiro nodded. Ah so it wasn’t what he was thinking, this will make this conversation a lot smoother. 

“I wanted to speak to you for a moment.”

Sven sighed as he nodded and Shiro hesitated. His son has grown close to the omega over the past couple months, even going as far as to share a couple heats with him. He just hoped his son will understand. 

“I was wondering when Akira’s next heat is?” 

He watched as Sven tensed, his scent changing slightly to aggression. “You want to mark him.” He hissed out, his eyes dilating slightly as he held himself back and Shiro was afraid of this. But he was proud, proud of the fact that his son cared for this omega, proud that he could control his anger or irritation.

“You know it has to be done eventually. I figured maybe it was time we finally started to mark him.” 

“You do realize that Akira is delicate? He still doesn’t like you all too much.” 

He winced at his words, yes he did know this but he didn’t think that Akira doesn’t like him. He was thinking more like he wasn’t sure about him. “Yes I understand that but I figured I will spend a couple days with him and then see where it goes. If he still doesn’t trust me you can take over but if he agrees then I will mark him and then leave him to you. I do not want to be sexually involved with him Sven, but I do need to stake my claim so others don’t get the wrong idea.” 

Sven stayed silent as he pondered over what he said to him, knowing that his son will understand what he is saying, he has always been a smart boy and he could tell when Sven finally agreed. 

“Fine. But if he doesn’t want to you will back off right?” 

“Of course!” Shiro said immediately, he has already taken advantage over several other omegas, he didn’t want Akira to be another name added to that list. He doesn’t even think he could handle it without breaking. 

Sven looked satisfied with his answer before he turned towards the stairs, looking back at him. “Well, might as well let him know the plan.” 

Shiro nodded as he followed Sven up the stairs, waiting for him to sort things out with the omega, even going as far as waiting outside until Sven called him in. When he entered the room he was greeted with a sick looking omega who looked like he didn’t have enough sleep. 

“Hello Akira.” 

“Hi.” The omega whispered as he looked up at Sven with pleading eyes. Sven smiled lightly down at him probably to comfort him as he leaned down, placing his lips on the omega’s sweaty forehead before he stood up. 

“I suppose I will let you two talk.” Sven stated as he walked towards the door but Shiro never let his eyes stray from Akira, watching as the omega grew smaller as his alpha left. Akira jumped a little when the door closed shut and Shiro frowned. 

“I understand that you have heard about me then?” 

Akira nodded stiffly, silent as his blue eyes finally met his. “I heard about the champion.” 

Shiro grimaced as he nodded once, knowing that this was not going to be easy. “Sendak most have told you all the horrible stories.” 

“Yes he did.” 

With that he took one step forward, freezing when Akira curled up into a ball. “May I sit then?” He asked and Akira immediately shook his head. So he did the next best thing, he sat down on the window shill, letting himself get comfortable as he leaned his back against the window. “Alright then, how about you ask me a few questions and I will try to answer them for you?” 

“Really?” 

Shiro nodded in conformation as he waited for the omega to gather his bearings. It felt like minutes that they sat there in silence until Akira broke it. 

“Why?” 

Shiro blinked as he looked up. “Why what Akira?” 

“Why did you kill?” 

“Because I had no other choice. With Zarkon it’s kill or be killed.” He answered and Akira nodded as his eyes left his. 

“How did you even get into the gladiator pits?” 

These are not the answers he wasn’t expecting. He was expecting questions about the omegas not about how he even got into and why he did. He feared that he had misread the omega. “I didn’t agree with the fact that Zarkon wanted omegas to be breeders. I felt like all omegas should be free like before.” 

“Omega’s were free?”

Shiro chuckled, he figured that was coming next. “Oh yes, they were allowed to do what they wanted, study, party, play, whatever they liked to do.” 

Akira smiled lightly as he shifted and Shiro smiled gently back at him. “That sounds really nice. Too bad we have the fertility problem then.” 

“Ah so you know why you are in your position then.” 

Akira nodded quickly, humming lightly as he stared up at the ceiling in thought. “I’m not dumb Mr. Shirogane. I know why, I just wish it didn’t have come to this is all. What about the omegas?” 

Shiro saw this coming. “Prizes that Zarkon gave me. It was either sleep with them or let them die since I didn’t take an interest in them. The first omega that was given to me I tried to talk to. They were pretty insistent to have me take them, it wasn’t until morning that I understood why. When Zarkon noticed that I didn’t sleep with the omega he killed them without hesitation, sliced their head clean off. So I figured I would make their lives a little bit better by making sure I didn’t kill another one.” 

Akira blinked as he swallowed. “Did you get any of them pregnant?” 

“Not that I am aware of.” 

“Did you ever tell Keith about this?” 

Shiro froze as he stared at the omega, watching as Akira shifted. “What?” Shiro whispered.

“I asked if you ever told Keith about it.” Akira clarified easily. 

“No I haven’t.” 

“Why?” 

Shiro swallowed as he stared down at his hands, feeling shame crawl up his throat. “Because Keith isn’t ready to hear it.” 

“Do you believe that?” 

“I think we are done here. I can’t-“ He started only to be interrupted. 

“Why won’t you answer the question? You said you will answer any questions I have.” 

He screwed his eyes shut, trying to calm his mind as he sat in silence, knowing that the longer he stayed quiet the worst it is going to seem to Akira. But he didn’t know how to answer the question. No he didn’t believe Keith, he thinks Keith is scared but he didn’t want to say it out loud. If Akira ever used it against Keith he will lose his mate. 

“I do.” He lied, Akira didn’t need to know that it was a lie, the omega didn’t need to know the situation. Akira probably couldn’t even tell he was lying and he realized that he was right when Akira nodded, his eyes focused on the blanket that he was twisting in his hands. 

“Well, I hope you and Keith figure things out.” 

“Me too Akira. Me too.” He confessed. He didn’t mean to but he didn’t want to lose Keith over this. He has been holding this in for so long, hiding his shame for doing something that Zarkon wanted, for killing so many innocent people, for taking advance of so many omegas. In all this time he didn’t see how much he was pushing his self away from his family. He missed most of Sven’s childhood, to focused on himself and he hasn’t noticed Keith’s building anger until all of a sudden it hit him in the face. 

But at the same time he couldn’t help but to feel angry at Keith, his mate knew he was going through a lot of trauma, he needed time and Keith had almost not given it to him. Keith has been pushing and pushing even when Shiro didn’t want him to. 

He feels so lost, so broken and he didn’t realize he was trembling until Akira placed a gentle hand on his prosthetic arm, gently pulling him out of his thoughts and Shiro sighed as he lost himself in blue eyes, so different from Keith’s but at the same time almost the same with the way they expressed emotion. 

“Thank you. It must have taken a lot to tell me all of this.” 

Shiro nodded, reaching out slowly and burying his face into the omega’s collarbone, shivering when hands ran through his hair, tugging at his bangs to untangle the knots. The last time that someone touched him like this was before Zarkon showed up, when he and Keith were not fighting. Was it really that long he wonders to himself. 

“Thank you for listening.” He muttered, feeling the omega shiver when his lips brushed long his collarbone and Akira pulled away quickly, a blush on his cheeks as he nodded. “Of course.” 

Shiro smiled as he watched him fiddle with his hands. “May I build you a nest?” 

Akira snapped his head up, blinking as he opened his mouth only to snap it closed, his face turning red as he whined. Shiro didn’t know if he should be concerned or not. 

“You do realize what that means right?” Akira finally managed to say and Shiro smiled as he let a chuckle escape him. 

“Of course I do. I know Sven is your alpha, but Keith and I do need to mark you as well. It is up to you if you want our relationship to be sexual or not but we do need to do this. So it’s probably best if I only mark you for now and then later on in the future you can decide if you want to mark me.” 

“O-oh. Um yeah okay.” The omega nodded quickly as he took a step back, looking anywhere other than him. “Do you wish for me to leave then or stay here?” 

“Honestly I have never made a nest before.” 

Akira giggled as he looked at him. “I guess that means I should stay.” 

“That may be wise.” Shiro said and with that he left the room, entering his room to grab his blankets and clothing before he made his way back to Akiras bedroom. When he entered the room, he noted how Akira already took off the sheets that he shared with Sven, moving them to the far corner of the bedroom. When he gave Akira a confused look the omega shrugged. 

“I know how you alphas work. If you smell another alpha during my heat you could get violent.” 

Shiro had just accepted the answer and got straight to work, occasionally listening to the omega when Akira pointed a couple things out but it didn’t take him long until he was done. He was also glad that Akira didn’t waste anytime as he happily climbed into the nest, purring at the softness of it. 

“You did good considering this is your first nest.” Akira said as he rolled around in it until he got comfortable, snuggling into the sheets before he held his hand out toward him. Shiro hesitantly and slowly climbed in beside the omega, relaxing back into the sheets as Akira laid down on top of him, his nose brushing along his scent gland and Shiro froze. 

“You smell good.” Akira muttered as he pulled back quickly, as if he did something wrong. 

“What do I smell like then?” Shiro asked, letting Akira brush his lips against his scent gland once more before the omega pulled back. 

“It’s difficult to explain like Svens.” Akira simply stated as he laid back down and Shiro moved his arm to wrap around Akira’s tiny waist. “Okay.” He accepted.

It wasn’t long until Akira was asleep and Shiro sighed. He was scared, yes he has taken an omega before in the worst way possible and he didn’t want to do that to Akira. He didn’t want to have an episode in the middle of the omega’s heat. He just had to hope that he was going to be fine. 

By the time Akira’s heat came, they were able to hold a conversation about boundaries. Akira had been confused at first but once Shiro got him to open up about his experience with Sendak he finally got the omega to tell him what not to do. 

Akira’s heat slowly came on, starting off slow before it fully hit him and Shiro had to be grateful for it. Believe it or not he still had to get himself to tell himself that this was Akira, not Keith so they wouldn’t like the same thing, especially during sex. 

Keith didn’t like being on his back or his knees, Keith was always on top either riding him or fucking him. Akira was used to his hands and knees, mostly preferred it with Sendak so he didn’t have to see his face. Even going as far as telling him that it was alright if Shiro wanted him on his hands and knees, to try and picture that he was with his mate instead of him. 

He wasn’t sure how to respond to that at the time so he simply nodded. 

“Fuck.” Shiro cursed as he snapped his hips forward, his hands wrapped around Akira’s waist tightly as the omega cried out into the sheets beneath him. Somewhere in the pleasure Akira has immediately got on his hands and knees without Shiro saying a thing, mewling for his alpha to fuck him properly. He didn’t have time to think about, his instincts telling him to simply fuck the omega and knot him. 

Shiro huffed as he brought up his flesh hand, running his hand down the flesh of the omega’s back, his fingers tangling into raven locks before he pulled back, Akira crying out as he got back onto his hands. 

“Alpha!” 

Shiro growled as he started to thrust harder, faster, wanting the omega to never forget that he is his, what he could have. “Place your hands onto the headboard.” He demanded, watching as Akira scrambled, slamming his hands onto the wood as he used it as leverage, pushing his hips down in time to meet with Shiro’s thrusts, his cries growing louder. 

“That’s it, good boy.” He praised, feeling the omega tremble violently as his orgasm approached him quickly. Shiro rumbled in pleasure as he let go of the omega’s hair, moving his hand to wrap around his cock, tugging at it in time with his thrusts. It wasn’t long until Akira came, his walls tightening around his cock, and Shiro let himself go. 

He groaned loudly as he came inside him, his knot slipping into the omega as he draped himself over the omega, his hands placed onto the headboard beside the omega’s smaller hands, his face buried into raven locks. 

“Are you alright Akira?” He finally panted out, noticing how the omega was still trembling, his hands white with how hard he was gripping onto the headboard. 

“Y-yes” A tiny voice answered him and Shiro brought one of his hands up to place it onto the omega’s chest, pulling up with him as he felt his knot deflate. He listened as Akira whined when his cock slipped out of him. 

“Easy now.” He whispered as he laid Akira down, knowing that his heat was not at all tamed as Akira grew hard once again, whining as he grinded against the soft sheets before Shiro flipped him around to lay on his back. 

He ignored the omega’s cries as he moved down his body, gently throwing Akira’s legs over his shoulders, nuzzling into a scarred thigh, admiring the softness despite the ugly scar that rested there. He wasted no time as he took Akira’s cock into his mouth, bobbing his head with ease as he slipped a finger inside him, feeling satisfied when Akira moaned loudly, a hand flying down to tangle into his bangs. 

Shiro let himself move slowly, teasing the omega as much as he could as he slipped another finger inside him. Pulling off of the omega’s cock, he watched as he continued to move his hand, pulling his fingers away as he let himself finally taste the omega, not evening caring if he was lapping up his own cum. 

Akira’s cries grew louder, his legs trembling on his shoulder’s, going silent as he came. Shiro didn’t waste a moment as he pulled away, licking his lips as he turned his head, biting into his thigh to mark him as his. 

Akira whimpered when he pulled away and with gentle hands he moved the omega’s legs back onto the bed. He should have asked Sven how exactly he helped Akira come down as he ran his hands through soft locks. He usually did this with Keith, his mate having a weakness to have his hair played with and he had to quickly remind himself that this wasn’t Keith. 

He laid down beside the exhausted omega, letting Akira hid his face in his neck, shivering when he felt Akira’s lips on his scent gland, his breathing slowing down until he fell asleep and Shiro just held him. Silently he held him, nothing coming to mind and he breathed a sigh of relief as he buried his nose into Akira’s hair. 

It’s been a long time since he had time alone and he didn’t just think, his mind always never turning off, constantly reminding him of his time in the gladiator, the omegas that he had to sleep with, the shame that felt heavy. 

He let out a breath, slipping his eyes shut as he let himself fall asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said up there, drop a comment and let me know what you think! If I don't know what you guys think, I will not keep going with this fic. Thank you!


End file.
